


Episode 7 A Trip to Remember

by katBr



Series: Season Six [7]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Cece and Schmidt take a trip out east to see Schmidt's mother. Letting Jess house sit, may not have been the best plan.





	

A Trip to Remember

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: So, you talked to Jess?  
Cece is distracted.  
Cece: Huh?  
Schmidt: Jess, have you talked to her?  
Cece: About the house sitting? Yeah. She said, no problem.  
Schmidt gets this look on his face.  
Cece: What?  
Schmidt: Are you sure that Jess is the right choice?  
Cece: Babe, it's going to be okay. I mean, we are only going to be gone for a couple days.

The Loft  
Reagan: So Jess is going to be house sitting for a week and Winston is at Ally's.....So.....The loft....... will be ours.  
Nick: Whatever will we do?  
Reagan: Chinese food and video games.  
Nick: I love you!  
Jess comes into the living room.  
Jess: I can't believe my car broke down, especially this week.  
Nick: Don't worry Jess. The shop said it would be ready by tomorrow and I am going to give you a ride to Schmidt's.  
Jess: Yeah, I know.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Jess: Hey!  
As she and Nick walk in the house.  
Cece: Hey guys! Come on in.  
Nick: Where is Schmidt?  
Cece: He is just changing Winnie.  
Nick: Oh, okay.  
Nick goes into the nursery. Schmidt is wearing goggles, and an apron.  
Nick: Hey!  
Schmidt turns around and sees Nick.  
Schmidt: Nick!  
Nick: Goggles? Smart!  
Schmidt: You can only get sprayed so many times.  
Nick: I hear that.  
Schmidt: Hey, thanks for taking us to the airport. These days you have to take out a loan to park at the airport.  
Nick: What a scam. I mean, paying to park. Next thing you know, they will make us pay to talk on the phone.  
Schmidt: We do pay to talk on the phone, Nick.  
Nick: Well, maybe you do.  
They go into the living room.  
Schmidt: Come on babe. It's gonna take at least an hour to get through security.  
Nick: An hour? The most it took me was 15 minutes.  
Schmidt: 15 minutes?  
Cut to Nick in line and talking to the fellow passengers.  
Nick: Mam, my flight is boarding. Do you mind?  
Sir, please. I'm not going to make my flight.  
He just keeps cutting the line till he is in front.  
Schmidt: And that worked?  
Cut to Nick sitting and relaxing, waiting for his flight. A passenger recognizes him.  
Passenger: Hey!  
Nick looks and panics. Gets up and starts running. The guy chases him.  
Nick: Sure. (Said in a non convincing tone)  
Cece: Okay Jess, so we will see you in four days.  
Jess: Bye, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the place.  
Schmidt goes to speak.  
Jess: I will use a coaster. No, I will not eat in bed or wear shoes in the house.  
Schmidt: Well, it's just....this is new carpet.  
Jess: I know, and I have the list right here.  
Nick: List?  
Jess: Schmidt's rules for house sitting.  
Schmidt takes Winnie out and puts him in the car seat.  
Jess and Cece hug goodbye.  
Cece: Well alright, we are off.

The Loft  
Reagan: So you are gonna be at Ally's all week?  
Winston: Yeah. Ally calls it a trial run. She said something about, sampling the merchandise, before the warranty expires.  
Reagan thinks about it for a sec.  
Reagan: You know, I really like that girl.  
Winston looks confused.  
Reagan: Oh and don't worry, Nick said he already had the talk with Ally.  
Winston: Talk? What talk?  
Reagan looks embarrassed.  
Reagan: Oh, na...nothing. Let me help you pack.  
She goes down the hall to his room.  
Winston: You know, I feel like I am missing something..... You know what I mean Ferguson?  
He just stares at Winston.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Jess is in the kitchen. Talking to herself.  
Jess: Schmidt won't know. He won't know, how could he? It's only one glass of wine. I want to drink my wine, while I watch the movie. That's not unreasonable. Only drinking wine in the kitchen, preferably over the sink, now that's unreasonable.  
She goes into the living room, with her wine and snacks. She puts in her dvd. She is enjoying the movie and her snack. The movie gets interesting, then shocking, Jess gets sucked in. Before she knows it, she is so into the movie that she doesn't realise that she has spilled the wine. Right on the new, beige carpet, Schmidt's brand new beige carpet!  
Jess: No, no, no, no, no........Nooooo!!!! Okay, I can do this, I can do this.  
She goes and grabs her phone.  
Jess: Pick up, pick up.  
Reagan: Jess, hey.  
Jess: Yeah, okay. So, I um, may have ruined Schmidt and Cece's new carpet.  
Reagan: What, how?  
She tells her the story.  
Reagan: Okay well, that doesn't sound too bad. All you need to do is rent a steam cleaner, unless they have one.  
Jess: How? I have no car.  
Reagan: Right.  
Jess: The longer it sets there, the worse it's going to get.  
Reagan: Calm down Jess. I'll be right over.  
She hangs up the phone. Just as Nick comes in.  
Nick: Wha, I thought we had plans.  
Reagan: We do, but Jess needs my help. Sorry....  
Nick: Why, what's up?  
Jess: She spilled wine on the new carpet.  
Nick: Schmidt is going to kill her. He loves that carpet.  
Reagan: Don't you think you are overreacting, just a bit?  
Nick: No. When the carpet was delivered, he cried. He hugged the carpet roll, and then slept with it.  
Reagan: Okay well, I am going to bring her a steam cleaner.  
Nick: Alright well, I guess I'll see you later?  
Reagan: Yeah, see you.  
They kiss goodbye.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Reagan: Okay, so where is it?  
Jess: Am I glad to see you? It's right over here.  
Reagan: Wow! Well, you won't even be able to tell that you spilled anything, after I'm done.  
Jess: Reagan, you are a life saver.  
Reagan: I'm just glad I can help.  
They clean up the stain. It's not even visible.  
Jess: I don't believe it, I can't even see where I spilled the wine.  
Reagan: See, like I said, you can't even see that there was ever a stain.  
Jess: Well, thank goodness, cause Schmidt would have never let me live that down.  
Jess yanks the cord for the cleaner out of the wall. In doing so, she managed to pull the socket out as well. Causing a slight hole in the wall.  
Jess: Ahhh........  
Reagan: What did you do?  
Jess: I just pulled on the cord.  
Reagan: But you pulled it sideways, and not straight on!  
Jess: Well, I know that now!  
Reagan: Okay I think, first off, we need to calm down.  
Jess: Yes, we need to calm down. Now what?  
Reagan: Nick.  
Jess: Huh?  
Reagan: Let's call Nick. Maybe, he can help.  
Jess: It can't hurt.  
She thinks about what she just said.  
Jess: Well, let's call him, anyway.  
Later  
Knock knock  
Jess: Hey.  
Nick: So, where is the.....wow!

On an Airplane  
Thank you for flying JetBlue, the local time is 9:15pm, and the temperature is a brisk 35 degrees. We will be taxing to the gate shortly.  
Cece: You wanna check in with your mom and let her know we just landed?  
Schmidt: I won't need to, as soon as I turn my phone on..... (Beep Beep) Yup, there she is. She is outside the terminal.  
They go outside and see Louise outside waiting.  
Louise: My babies!  
A cab comes speeding by.  
Louise: Hey! Can't you see I am trying to meet my grand baby here?!  
Schmidt: Ma!  
Louise: My baby!  
She goes right past Schmidt and goes right over to Cece to see Winnie. She picks him up.  
Schmidt: Ma!  
Louise: You are just the most precious......  
Schmidt: Ma?!  
Louise continues playing with the baby.  
Schmidt: Ma!!  
Louise: What?  
Schmidt: I don't get a hi?  
Louise: Hi.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Reagan: So, you can fix this, right?  
Nick: Sure (said, very unconvincingly)  
Jess: Nick!  
Nick: Well, I think first we need some super glue, and plywood.  
Reagan: Oh, dear God!  
Jess: I'm dead.  
Later  
Knock knock  
Winston: Okay, so where is the..... Wow!  
Ally: How? I mean.........yeah, how?  
Jess: Well, I pulled on the cord....  
Ally: You know you really shouldn't do that.  
She stares at her, with a knowingly looks.  
Ally: You probably already know that. Anyway, this isn't that bad.  
Jess: Really?  
Ally: Yeah, I got this. It should only take a couple of.......  
Beep beep  
She looks at her phone.  
Ally: Winston, we gotta go.  
Jess: Wait, what?!  
Ally: Sorry, a work emergency. I'll call you when I can.  
Jess: Okay, thanks. Just remember, I need to fix it by Tuesday.  
Ally: We will.  
Winston: Alright, see you guys later.  
They leave.  
Nick: So, does anyone want to order a pizza?  
They stare at him.  
Nick: What?! We can't do anything about the hole tonight and we have to eat.

Back in NJ  
They are in the house  
Winnie starts crying  
Cece: I think it's past his bed time.  
Louise: Oh, I'll take him and put him down.  
She takes the baby out of Cece's arms.  
Cece: He'll need to be changed first.  
Louise: I got this. You just relax.  
Cece: She hasn't let the baby go, since we got here.  
Schmidt: You are exaggerating. She is just excited. You'll see.  
Cece and Schmidt make their way to their room and get ready for bed.  
Cece: Perhaps. Anyway, I'm too tired to think about this tonight.  
They are just about ready for bed.  
Knock knock  
Cece: Come in.  
Louise: Here he is, all ready for bed.  
Schmidt: Thanks ma. See you in the morning.  
Louise: Good night baby.  
She kisses him goodnight.

The Loft  
The Next Day  
Reagan wakes up and Nick isn't in bed. She goes into the kitchen to find Nick fixing breakfast for Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Nick: Wha, ah......You aren't supposed to be up yet.  
Reagan: Excuse me?  
Nick: Will you just go back to bed?  
Reagan: What? Why would I do that?  
Nick: Will you just?  
He gestures for her to go to the bedroom.  
Reagan: Okay, but this better be worth it.  
She gets back into bed. He comes in, with the breakfast in bed, that he had been preparing.  
Reagan: What's this?  
Nick: It's our first morning alone together in the loft. I wanted to make it special.  
Reagan: Nick, it's perfect!  
She says as she smells the flower, he put on the tray.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Jess wakes up and goes into the kitchen.  
Jess: Ah.... Ferguson. What are you doing here?  
She sees a note attached to the cat. The note says  
"Jess, sorry but busy with work for the next couple days. Can you take care of Ferguson till Monday night?"  
Jess: So, they ditched me last night for work and now I have to take care of the cat?

Ally's  
Ally wakes up around 8am, she is really tired.  
Winston (yawns): What time is it?  
Ally: Around 8:00.  
Winston: I wish we weren't on call this weekend. This was supposed to be our weekend.  
Ally: I know honey, but what can we do?  
Winston: I know but we didn't get done till 2:00.  
Ally: And we need to get moving.  
Winston: But, Winnie needs his sleep.  
She looks at him to say, get a move on it.  
Winston: Right!  
He gets up and begins to get ready to go to work.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Jess: Okay Ferguson, what shall we do?  
She looks at him.  
Jess: Right! Food.  
Jess fixes Ferguson his food.  
Jess: Okay, now my breakfast.  
She fixes her breakfast, eats and cleans up. Then she decides to go read in the living room. On her way, she sees it. The hole.  
Jess: Ugh.....some house sitter. I really should do something special for them, but what?

The Loft  
Nick and Reagan make the most of their morning. By the time they get out of bed, it's noon.  
Nick: I can't believe it's noon.  
Reagan: Yeah, I think it may be time to get out of bed.  
Nick: I agree.  
Reagan: So, what do you want to do today?  
Nick: I have to go to work, for a couple hours. With Cece gone, we have been short staffed. But you can come hang out at the bar.  
Reagan: All day, I'll pass. I think I will get a jump on some work, while you are out. And I'll take care of dinner.  
Nick goes to speak.  
Reagan: Ah, I'll order out.

In NJ  
At the house  
Cece is taking a nap. Schmidt comes in as she is waking up. He kisses her.  
Schmidt: Welcome back, sleepy head.  
Cece: Mmm......thank you for that.  
She kisses him again.  
Schmidt: Feel better? You really looked tired.  
Cece: I do. Where's Winnie, I need to give him a bath?  
Schmidt: He is in the kitchen. Ma was just finishing up his bath.  
Cece: Really?  
Schmidt: What?

Schmidt and Cece's  
A couple days later. It's now Monday, Schmidt and Cece come home on Tuesday, morning.  
Jess is on the phone.  
Jess: Winston! They come home in less than 24 hours.  
Winston: I know. But we have been on official duty all weekend.  
Jess: Well, if you guys don't get over here and help me out, the next time you come over here, it will be on official business, cause Schmidt is going to kill me.  
Winston: We will be there tonight, I promise.  
Jess: Tonight?!  
Winston: This evening. That's the best I can do.  
Jess: Winston!  
Winston: Okay, baby.

Monday Night  
Jess talking to the cat  
Jess: Where are they?  
He just looks at her.  
Jess: I know it's raining hard but still..... Yes, I want them to be safe but we are running out of time.  
She hears a car.  
Jess: Yes!  
She goes and opens the door.  
Winston and Ally come rushing in, from the rain. Rain, heavy rain in Southern California. Crazy, but true.  
Ally: Okay, I think we brought everything to fix the hole.  
Jess: Thank you, you are a life saver.  
Ally: What are friends for?  
Jess hugs her.  
Jess: While you are at it, I'll take care of dinner.  
She goes into the kitchen.  
About an hour later.  
Ally coming into the kitchen.  
Ally: Okay, I think it's done. The paint just needs to dry.  
Jess goes and takes a look.  
Jess: That's amazing. It looks the same.  
Then Jess looks down.  
Jess: Ahh!!!!  
Ally: Wha, what's....  
Ally looks and sees the problem. Ally and Winston didn't take off their boots and the carpet has a few wet and muddy spots.  
Jess makes a phone call.  
Jess: Reagan, where did you rent that steam cleaner?  
Reagan: Why?  
Jess: You wouldn't believe me.  
Reagan: Okay well, I'll pick it up and see you in the morning.  
Jess: No, no, no....  
Reagan: Wha, why?  
Jess: They come home tomorrow morning. I need to clean it now.  
Reagan: Well, the store is closed, they don't open till 8:00.  
Jess: They get here at 10:00!  
Reagan: I'll pick it up and be there as soon as I can, tomorrow morning.  
Jess: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

It's 8:30 and Schmidt and Cece are due to arrive at 10:00  
Jess: Reagan!  
She hugs her.  
Nick: I'm here too.  
Jess: Nick.....Reagan, do you have it?  
Reagan: It's right here.  
Jess: You are a life saver.  
They go and get ready to clean the carpet. Nick stands there and talks to himself.  
Nick: No, don't mention it. I always love getting up early and fight morning traffic, to help a friend.  
They just finish cleaning the carpet.  
Jess: It looks perfect. You can't even tell, can you?  
Reagan: It looks great. We even have time to spare.  
Beep beep  
Jess: That's Cece. They got in early, they are on their way now.  
Reagan: The carpet won't be dry by then.  
Jess: I know that!  
She texts back. "Take your time."  
A few minutes later. A car pulls up.  
Jess: That's them!  
Jess greets them at the door.  
Jess: Ahh!! You are home.  
They hug. They are in the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Well, it's just good to be home.  
Jess: Ahh, where are you going?  
Schmidt: To put our stuff away.  
Jess: Just like that? We wanna hear about your trip.  
Jess nudges Reagan.  
Reagan: Yes, how was your trip?  
Schmidt: Well, Cece can tell you all about our trip. I have to put our stuff away, it's alreay been ten minutes. Any longer and we might as well start wearing our pants up to our nipples and eating dinner at 4:00.  
Jess can't stop him, and Schmidt is in his socks.  
Schmidt: Wha, Jess......why is the carpet wet.  
Reagan: It's just sweating.  
Schmidt: Excuse me.  
Jess: Yeah, sweating, carpets sweat.  
Schmidt: Uh, and the steam cleaner in the corner?  
Reagan to Jess: Really? All you had to do was put the cleaner away. I mean we cleaned the floor and fixed the wall....  
Schmidt: Wall?!  
He starts looking around.  
Jess: Uh..... Well I wanted to have wine with my movie.  
Schmidt's eyes get big.  
Jess: So, I poured my wine and was watching my movie and that's when it happened.  
Schmidt: Uh, huh....  
At this point he is having a hard time breathing.  
Cece: Go on Jess  
She tells them about the hole and the muddy foot prints.  
Cece: Okay Schmidt, you can do this.  
She is trying to comfort Schmidt. She goes to rub his back, by now he is hunched over.  
Cece: Oh no, I have seen this look before.  
Cut to Schmidt seeing a scratch on his car, he throws up.  
Cut to Schmidt's pants getting ripped, he throws up.  
Cece: Hang on Schmidt. Jess, give me the trash.......  
Schmidt throws up  
Reagan: I'll get the cleaner.

That weekend at dinner  
Cece: Who wants some wine?  
They start serving the wine.  
Schmidt: Here you go.  
Jess: Really Schmidt? A sippie cup?  
Schmidt: You are just lucky, I let you eat in the house.  
Jess: Is this going to be my new cup?  
Schmidt: Yes, until you can be trusted around my carpet.  
Jess: And uh, how long will that take?  
Schmidt: Five years.  
Jess: Five years?  
Schmidt: Yeah, go five years without spilling, and we will see.


End file.
